


Room Service

by renee_sheen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: Renee wakes up after a drunken night in Vegas to find herself married to the wrong man





	

She woke up laying on a strange bed she could remember getting sloppy drunk last night in public. She seemed to need it after she had gotten dumped by the man she was ready to marry and hoped to marry.  
She lied there trying to think back to last night that is when she started to get a migraine. She gasped grabbed her the right-side of her head she felt her face twist in pain. Her head sank deeper into the plush pillow, she stared at the ceiling and stared at herself in the mirror above her. "Classy," She muttered.  
"I know having a mirror there just cheapens everything,"  
Everything? A look of shock and bewilderment played across her face not totally of what was said but who was saying it, "Aro Volturi?"  
No, she reminded herself that's not his real name.  
"Love, are you okay?"  
Love? She caught, "No." She looked at him, "Michael Sheen," That was it, "I'm not."  
"We can sort it all out when we get home."  
She raised her head up and stared at him, "We?"  
He took her left hand and raised it to her eye-level. She would have yanked her hand out of his if only the diamond ring hadn't rendered her motionless. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to say something but all that would come out was a strangled gasping noise.  
He leaned forward and kissed the crown of her hair, "Just get dressed,"  
She looked down and that is when she noticed, she was naked. Her stomach felt queasy, "What did we do last night?"  
"What didn't we do last night?"  
"Oh God" She groaned and buried her face in the bedding in front of her. She felt him bend over her and plant a kiss on the base of her spine.  
"I married the wrong English-man."  
"I'm Welsh, actually."  
"Is there a difference?"  
"There's a big difference it's a completely different country, Honey, English-men are from England," He pressed his hand against his chest and stated proudly, "I'm from Wales."  
"Well, very nice to have met you. But I'm going to wake-up now." She closed her eyes and pinched herself hard. She opened her eyes once more to find that nothing had changed except now Michael Sheen was looking at her with a growing concern.  
She shrugged it off and tried again this time though Michael Sheen pressed his lips against hers, "Please stop, you're going to hurt yourself."  
"It impossible to hurt yourself in a dream."  
"What makes you think you're in a dream?"  
"Your right in my dreams I would have married-" She saw the look in Michael's eyes and let the sentence drop she started to pull on the comforter, which was red, she pulled it right off the bed and wrapped it around herself.  
"Do you really think you need that after all that happened last night?"  
"I'm not real sure what happened last night so...yeah."  
"What are you talking about? We got married."  
"Yeah, I understand that part but what I'm missing is the how."She looked around for her cocktail dress she remembered pulling on yesterday. It was short the only consolation was it was white. She was going to grab it from where it lay crumpled upon the floor and disappear into the bathroom but when she tried to stand she let out a whimper of pain.  
"Sit...sit ...sit..." Michael eased her back on the bed by her shoulders, "Do you not remember anything from last night?"  
"You're taller than I expected."  
"Yeah?"  
He snatched the dress from the floor and brought it to her.  
"You know when I first wore this dress, I thought I'd get engaged in it not married."  
He helped her get dressed by slipping the dress over her head and as the silk and lace draped over her she let the comforter fall from around her.  
"Where are my shoes?"  
"Shoes...right..."  
"And the left" She tried to joke but it was clear no one feel much like joking or even laughing for that matter.  
She closed her mouth and waited on the bed.  
He found the white, Patten-leather flats she had hoped to be sore from dancing all night not from whatever did happen last night.  
He put the flats on her feet like a Prince Charming discovering Cinderella.  
"Thank you but..."  
"But what?"  
"I can't walk"  
Michael knelt in front of her; taking both her hands in his; and cleared his throat, "I feel that I already know the answer to this but...um...Was last night-?" He stopped and started again, "What I mean is, Was I your first-?  
He didn't need to finish the question before a pale pink colored her cheeks.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think, you've been very sheltered your entire life."  
She nodded, "I was a virgin, yes."  
A virgin...until last night..."  
"Apparently."  
"Apparently." He repeated, "Listen, I don't think this will work. If you want we can see about getting an annulment."  
"And pretend this never happened?"  
"As best we can."  
Hangings her head, "No," The word came out as a whine. He blinked at her protest, "Michael, may I call you Michael?"  
"You called me a lot more last night" He smiled, "but yes you may."  
"I don't want to be someone's drunken mistake. I made a commitment to you last night."  
"What is the person you want becomes available."  
"And what if he doesn't. What if they end up together forever and they are disgustingly happy. And I had a chance to be disgustingly happy and blew it?"  
Michael got off his knee and sat beside me on the bed, "I'm not as young as I look."  
"Neither was Aro."She nudged him.  
He stared at me, a sexy kind of stare, a stare Aro would give.  
"Or Zuse for that matter."  
He made a noise, " Zuse is a lot younger." He smiled his disagreement.  
"I just don't want Him to hear I married someone on the rebound and it lasted until the hangover."  
"So...what now?"  
" Why am I dressed? Um... that is why was I getting dressed?"  
"To go home."  
"Home is..."  
"Wales."  
"Do we have to leave now? It is our honeymoon." She stole a look up at him over the rim of her glasses.  
"Room service?"


End file.
